Lucky
by Ron4
Summary: SethAnna friendship. Anna accepts that she and Seth are only friends she also names her sock monkey using Seth's interesting naming technique.


Lucky 

_A/N:  Another Seth/Anna-ish piece.  Mainly friendship, and Anna's acceptance of that.  I think it's kinda cute, it's not really meant to be super-serious and angsty or anything._

            It was a night like any other in Newport Beach.  Drunk teens splashing through the water on the beach, still others stumbling around Holly's pool house.  However, Anna Stern wasn't involved in any of such activities – she was supposed to be studying with Seth Cohen at his house.  They _had _been studying, but somehow that had led to their playing of toys on his bed.

            Seth moved Captain Oats behind the wall of Jenga blocks and dominoes that he had constructed, while Anna made her sock monkey peer over the edge.  "How did you come up with a name like Captain Oats, anyway?" she asked, curious.

            Seth shrugged.  "I thought of all the things I liked to do; skateboard, read comics, play videogames.  Eat.  I figured that eating was my favorite, so then I condensed the topic of eating down to my favorite foods.  Cereal won out, so I—"

            "Picked your favorite cereal," Anna interrupted, cutting Seth's spiel short.  He was the only person she had ever met who could transform an indecisive shrug into a full-blown answer.

            "Cap'n Crunch.  Well, I wasn't about to name my horse Cap'n Crunch," Seth continued, "so I removed the Crunch, took the cereal company name – Quaker Oats – to which I removed the Quaker.  Cap'n Oats.  I elongated Cap'n to Captain because, well, it sounded better."  Seth blinked.  "It's better than Quaker Crunch."

            "Ah, how the mysterious mind of Seth Cohen works," Anna grinned.  "I can honestly say that you're the only person I know who's ever named something after cereal."

            Seth returned her smile.  "So what about that?" he asked, referring to the sock toy.  "We can't very well go on calling him 'the monkey,' can we?"

            "Well," Anna said, adjusting her Indian-style position to sit on her knees, "I like cereal, too.  Maybe I should name him after that?"  She raised an eyebrow.

            "Why, Anna, what a clever, original idea.  Wherever did you think of it?"

            Anna ignored him playfully.  "I personally favor Lucky Charms.  Lucky Charms happens to be a General Mills product.  Staying in line with this whole military theme, I think General Charms works well."

            Seth saluted the monkey.  "Nice to meet you, General Charms, sir."

            "Captain Oats had better stay in line – as a general, General Charms ranks higher."

            "Captain Oats was here first.  Seniority.  Plus, this is his territory," Seth insisted.

            Anna rolled her eyes.  "Right.  Anyway, this cereal talk is getting me hungry.  You up for cereal?"

            "As long as it's not Cap'n Crunch or Lucky Charms," Seth laughed.  "I think we have Trix, though."

            "Silly kids, Trix are for rabbits," Anna joked.

            "No way, you think so, too?"

            "What?" Anna asked, confused.  Even she was baffled by the wonder that was Seth at times.

            "I hate those kids in the Trix commercials.  The rabbit totally deserves some!  I mean, it is _his _cereal.  You never see those kids on the boxes.  He's always there."

            "Actually, the rabbit did get to eat it before."

            "No way, really?"

            "Yeah," Anna told him, grinning.  Seth was so funny.  "Twice.  Once in 1976 and once in 1980."

            Seth grinned.  "See, this is why I love hanging out with you.  Who else could I discuss the eating habits of the Trix rabbit with?"  He stood up, she following suit, and they made way for the kitchen.  Once there, he prepared them each a bowl.  "What other interesting tidbits do you know?"

            Anna stopped her spoon halfway from her bowl.  "Hmm," she said, mock-thinking as her spoon dripped onto her arm.  "Ah.  It's illegal in California for someone to force you to buy a horror comic book."  She finished her paused bite.

            "Dude, I so could have sued that kid that made me buy that Addam's Family comic…."

            Anna's eyebrow rose again.  "Addam's Family?"

            "I was like, eight," Seth said defensively.  He stuck out his tongue at her.

            "You're so immature," Anna laughed.

            "That's why you love me."

            That simple statement sent Anna into a commonly recurring thought of hers.  _That's not the only reason I love you, Seth Cohen._

She picked a grapity purple piece of cereal from her bowl and tossed it at her crush, severely missing him.  "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," he taunted.  He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

            _Cohen, why must you tease me?_

Seth opened his eyes.  "Fine, I'll give you another chance.  If you catch me, you don't have to kiss me."  With that, Seth hurried away, presumably going back to his room.

            Anna slowly got up.  She wasn't in a hurry.  She'd rather sit back and watch Seth's antics.  She loved how he made her inner child come out.  He was the only one who could do that to her.

            And even if she couldn't have him besides as a friend… Anna Stern was lucky.  As lucky as Lucky Charms.  _Captain _Charms.

            With that, Anna followed Seth.  He saw her coming, stuck out his tongue again, and jumped the stairs three at a time.  Yeah, Anna Stern was lucky.

**_end_**

****

A/N:  Just a note:  I feel that the way the show will pan out (as this is a much-used drama formula) is Seth is forced to choose between Summer and Anna, but he decides to be friends with both of them.  Both say they're okay with that, but they both still have feelings for him – but Anna's feelings aren't as hidden.  So Seth and Anna date for a while, and Summer's jealousy surfaces again.  Seth decides he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Anna, and they break up.  There's tension between Seth and Summer, and they "date" on-and-off.  Just a guess, I dunno.

And also, the tidbits about the Trix rabbit getting Trix twice and the comic book law (though it's probably not really enforced – it's one of those "silly laws" or whatever) are true, to the best of my knowledge.  If anyone can dispute them, please let me know.


End file.
